ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers: Tales of Cybertron
An Animated series produced by Hasbro Studios & Netflix, Transformers: Tales of Cybertron is the first online streaming animated series. Plot Transformers: Tales of Cybertron ''has the history of Being the first series to have a over-acheving storyline while featuring stories of Different Characters that would be featured in a season finale. Characters Main Autobots *Optimus Prime - The Courageous Heroic Autobot Leader who Transforms into a Red & Blue Long Nose Trailer Truck & Later a Red & Blue Fire truck. *Ratchet - The Autobot Chief Medical Officer who transforms into a Red & White Ambulance Truck. *Bulkhead - The Autobot Heavy Weapons Expert who Serves as Comic Reilef & Transforms into a Green all-terrain vehicle. *Ironhide - A battle hardened veteran who is one of the toughest amongst the Autobots, and a close friend of Optimus Prime. Transforms into a Red & Black SUV. *Jazz - Optimus Prime's Second Lieutenant who Transforms into a Silver Sports Car. *Tailgate - A naïve Autobot Rookie who joined Optimus Prime after the great war Following Bumblebee's Injuries from Megatron. Serves as the Bots' Recon Scout & Transforms into a Blue & White Muscle Car. *Crosshairs - An Autobot Paratrooper who Transforms into a green Sports car that resembles a Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray. *Drift - An Autobot Tactician who has a sense of honor & Transforms into a black, white & blue sports car that resembles a Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse and an Attack Helicopter. He was a former Decepticon called "Deadlock" & is an ally to Crosshairs & Windblade. He often says haikus in his dialouges. Main Decepticons *Megatron - The Ruthless Decepticon leader who has a longtime hatred of Optimus Prime & the Autobots. Transforms into a Cybertronian Jet & Cybertronian Tank. *Starscream - The Second in Command of the Decepticons who speaks in a Cockney Accent. Transforms into a Red & Silver Jet with Cybertronian Tatoos. *Soundwave - The Decepticons' Communications Expert & Megatron's most trusted Soldier. Transforms into a Dark Blue Cybertronian Boombox & Cybertronian Truck. **Laserbeak - Soundwave's loyal Deployer who transforms into a Mechanical Condor & has an Ability to Speak like his Live action Counterpart. **Rumble - Soundwave's Deployer who is Red. **Frenzy - Soundwave's Deployer who is Blue. **Ravage - Soundwave's Deployer who transforms into a Mechanical Jaguar & speaks in a accent that is a Cross between German & Russian. **Ratbat - Soundwave's Deployer who transforms into a Mechanical Bat, & a expert of Stealth & Espionage. *Barricade - The Decepticon Scout who has a History with the Autbots, Bumblebee & Tailgate. Transforms into a Black & White Police Car. **Buzzsaw - Barricade's Deployer who comes out of his Chest. *Bonecrusher - Known as the Claw of Megatron, Bonecrusher is the most dangerous Deception ever known to work with his master. Transforms into a Buffalo mine-clearing vehicle similar to the 2007 version & Speaks with a voice that's based after the Heavy from ''Team Fortress 2. *Blackout - A Massive Decepticon who has been described as the "hound" of Megatron & is known for causing Power Outages in a 100 yard raidius. In better days he was always to be found looming powerful and silent behind his leader's right shoulder. Transforms into a MH-53 Pave Low Heilcopter & Speaks in Low-Pitch Spanish Accent. **Scoponok - Blackout's Deployer who transforms into a mechanical Scorpion. *Wreckage - A Decepticon Tactician who is deliberate and methodical in his attacks as he enjoys watching his foes squirm in agony as his twin swords cut deep below their armor. Circuits popping and vital processors sizzling to uselessness are the music he longs to make, and none of the Decepticons can argue with his taste for making Autobots suffer. Transforms into a Green and Black Battle Tank. *Megaplex - A specially constructed clone of Megatron, he exists to foment confusion in the Autobot ranks and protect against traitors among the Decepticons. He has led many battles in Megatron's stead. While Megaplex is ideally endowed with the same power as the original Megatron, the Decepticons' true leader is no fool. Realizing that a being based so closely on his own nature and with equal power would be quite likely to make a play to permanently replace him, Megatron thus had his clones constructed with a failsafe device that significantly restricts their abilities. Thus, though Megaplex is easily able to pass as Megatron for short periods of time, his intelligence, strength, firepower, and skill are capped at levels significantly below those of the real Megatron. The deception is likely to work best on the battlefield, from a distance, or when Megaplex is following a strict script set by the original. Transforms into a Cybertronian Jet. Dinobots *Grimlock - The leader of the Dinobots who transforms into a horned, mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex. *Swoop - A Dinobot who specializes in assault infantry and transforms into a mechanical Pteranodon. *Slug - A Dinobot who transforms into a mechanical, spiked Triceratops. *Snarl - A Dinobot who transforms into a mechanical Stegosaurus. *Sludge - A Dinobot who transforms into a mechanical Apatosaurus. *Scorn - The Dinobots' demolition specialist who transforms into a mechanical, three-sailed Spinosaurus. *Slash - The Dinobots' stealth fighter who transforms into a mechanical Velociraptor. The Wreckers *Ultra Magnus - An Old Friend of Optimus Prime who is The Leader of the Wreckers & Second Lieutenant of the Autobots who leads by the book. Transforms into White & Blue Semi-Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck. *Wheeljack - The Wreckers' Skilled Mechanic & Ally to Bulkhead & Perceptor. Transforms into a Green and White 2011 Lancia Stratos Turbo. *Rotorstorm - The Wreckers' Airborne Member. *Brawn - A Member of the Wreckers who despite his small Stature, is Tough around the edges. *Springer - Second in Command of the Wreckers who is a Triple Changer of a Armored Car & Helicopter. Declares himself as a "Mad Student". *Warpath - *Pyro - *Leadfoot - *Impactor - *Roadbuster - *Topspin - *Twin-Twist - *Whirl - The most visible Wrecker. On the battlefield, he bobs and weaves, matching the numerous Decepticon fliers move for move. He delights in his showmanship, but even though the audience rarely does, Whirl doesn't mind; the act isn't for the audience, after all. While they focus on the jukes and zigs and zags, the other Wreckers are closing in to drop the curtain. **Ruination - Elite Guard *Rodimus Prime - The Leader of the Elite Guard and the lieutenant of Ultra Magnus. Transforms into a Red and Yellow Futuristic Truck with flame logos on it. *Perceptor - The Autobot Head Scientist and Wheeljack's partner in scientific methods. Transforms into a Red Microscope & Missile Truck. *Blurr - The Fastest Autobot Alive who is the faster than the speed of Light. Transforms into a Light Blue Futuristic Race Car. *Blaster - The Autobots' Communications Expert. **Rewind - **Eject - **Ramhorn - **Steeljaw - **Sunder - *Kup - An old Autobot War Veteran who is Rodimus' best friend. Transforms into a Silver Pickup Truck. *Arcee - *Cliffjumper - *Bumblebee - The young Autobot Recon Scout and Member of the Elite Guard. *Smokescreen - *Mirage - *Prowl - *Jerfire - *Cerebros - *Hot Shot - *Windblade - *Omega Supreme - *Tread Bolt - Other Autobots *Elita One - *Trailcutter - *Metroplex - *Chromedome - *Highbrow - *Hardhead - *Brainstorm - *Skids - *Metroplex - *Tracks - *Alpha Trion - *Crosscut - *Ricochet - *Fallback - *Chromia - *Nautica - *Pharma - *Turbomaster - *Kick-Over - *Sandstorm - *Hoist - *Devcon - *Rung - *Wheelie - *Brains - *Sideswipe - *Hound - Aerialbots *Silverbolt - *Air-Raid - *Firestrike - *Quickshot - *Skydive - **Superion - Protectobots *Hot-Zone - *Groove - *Blades - *First Aid - *Streetsmart - **Defensor - Tecnobots *Scattershot - *Strafe - *Lightstorm - *Afterburst - *Nosecone - **Computron - Monsterbots *Repugnus - *Grotusque - *Doublecross - Junkions *Wreck-Gar - *Scrap Iron - *Junkheap - Other Decepticons *Shockwave - *Thundercracker - *Skywarp - *Tarn - *Blitzwing - *Lugnut - *Incinerator - *Lockdown - *Slipstream - *Magnifcus - *Trypticon - *Jhiaxus - *Thunderwing - *Deathsaurus - *Scourge - *Cyclonus - *Toxitron - *Nemesis Prime - *Treadshot - *Spinister - *Overlord - *Flatline - *Skyquake - *Dreadwing - *DoubleDealer - *Galvatron - Seekers *Thrust - *Dirge - *Ramjet - *Bitstream - *Hotlink - *Red Wing - Vehicons *Blastcharge - *Tankor - *Jetstorm - *Obsidian - *Strika - Insecticons *Sharpshot - *Hardshell - *Kickback - *Chop Shop - *Barrage - *Bombshock - *Venom - Constructicons *Scrapper - *Mixmaster - *Long Haul - *Hightower - *Rampage - *Demolisher - **Devastator - Combaticons *Onslaught - *Brawl - *Vortex - *Blast Off - *Swindle - **Bruticus - Stunticons *Motorbreath - *Wild-Neck - *Breakdown - *Dragstrip - *Dead End - **Menasor - Predacons *Predaking - *Darksteel - *Skylynx - *Skystalker - *Grimwing - *Cindersaur - *Cryotek - Megabolts *Megazarak - *Sunstorm - *Dreadwind - *Smokejumper - *Double Punch - *Slice - *Clench - *Sky-Byte - Others *Primus - The core of Cybertron and one of the oldest cybertronians in cybertron history. *Unicron - *The Fallen - Locations *Cybertron **Iacon **Kaon **Sea of Rust **Darkmount **Tarn **Well of Allsparks *Earth *Junkion Episodes Season 1 Voice Cast Main Cast *Andrew Kishino - Drift * Brad Garrett - Bulkhead *Charlie Adler - Laserbeak, Rumble, Frenzy, Silverbolt, Jetstorm, Flatline, Junkheap *Clancy Brown - Optimus Prime *David Kaye - Wreckage, Hardshell, Brainstorm, Scattorshot, Computron, Cryotek, Snarl, Blastcharge, Cindersaur *David Sobolov - Megaplex, Brawl, Repugnus *Jason Spisak - Tailgate *J.B. Blanc - Blackout, Shockwave, Hoist, Overlord, Mirage, Leadfoot, Jetfire, Lockdown *John DiMaggio - Megatron, Jazz, Grimlock, Soundwave, Ravage, Whirl, Long Haul, Devastator, Primus, Warpath, Trypticon, Skywarp, Brains *Keith Szarabajka - Ironhide, Buzzsaw *Kurtwood Smith - Ratchet *Michael Rosebaum - Crosshairs *Nolan North - Starscream, Crosscut, Lightstorm, Skylynx, Air-Raid, Double Punch *Travis Willingham - Bonecrusher, Barricade, Deathasauras, Chromedome, Slug, Onslaught Addtional Voices *Adam Baldwin - Springer *Alan Tudyk - Prowl, Scourge *April Stewart - Elita-One *Armin Shimmerman - Jhiaxus *Billy West - Tracks *Bruce Thomas - Hound *Carlos Alazaraqui - Ricochet, Blades *Cary Elwes - Wreck-Gar *Christopher McDonald - Swindle *Claudia Black - Slipstream *Corey Burton - Predaking, First Aid, Nemesis Prime, Sunstorm, Obsidian, Unicron *Crispin Freeman - Incinerator, Tread Bolt *Daran Norris - Venom, Scorn *Dave Boat - Barrage *Dwight Schultz - Galvatron *Fred Tatasciore - Skyquake, Motorbreath, Chop Shop, Kup, Topspin *Gary Anthony Williams - Blaster *George Newbern - Breakdown, Highbrow *George Takei - Alpha Trion *Gregg Berger - Megazarak, Fallback, Grimwing *Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Arcee *James Arnold Taylor - The Fallen *James Remar - Sideswipe *Jeff Bennett - Skydive, Superion, Roadbuster, Dragstrip, Dirge, Twin-Twist *Jennifer Hale - Windblade *Jim Cummings - Wheeljack, Afterburst, Wild-Neck *Jim Ward - Magnifcus *John Kassir - Vortex *Keith Ferguson - Smokescreen *Kevin Conroy - *Kevin Michael Richardson - Rampage, Grotusque, Smokejumper *Liam O'Brien - Firestrike, DoubleDealer *Mark Allen Stewart - Swoop *Mark Hamill - Kickback, Omega Supreme, Sludge *Mark Rolston - Cerebros *Matthew Mercer - Bumblebee *Maurice LaMarche - Trailcutter, Bruticus, Sky-Byte *Michael Donovan - Toxitron *Michael Dorn - Blitzwing, Lugnut *Michael Ironside - Ultra Magnus *Michael T. Weiss - Devcon *Misty Lee-Dini - Nautica *Nathan Fillion - Cliffjumper *Neal McDonough - Rodimus Prime *Oliver Vaquer - Nosecone *Peter Jessop - Rotorstorm *Phil LaMarr - Ruination, Groove, Dreadwind *Rene Auberjonois - Slicer *Richard Epcar - Thundercracker, Impactor *Robin Atkin Downes - Hot Shot, Thunderwing, Blast-Off, Scrap-Iron, Skystalker *Rob Paulsen - Blurr, Quickshot *Ron Perlman - *Sherman Howard - *Steven Blum - Sharpshot, Metroplex, Hardhead, Hot-Zone, Defensor, Bombshock, Darksteel, Slash, Doublecross *Tim Curry - Tarn *Tom Kenny - Perceptor *Tricia Helfer - Chromia *Vanessa Marshall - Strika *Wally Wingert - Strafe *Xander Berkeley - Pharma Crew *Charlie Adler - Voice Director *Frederik Wiedmann - Composer Category:Transformers series Category:Cartoon Network Category:Animation